Dream Girl
by friend9810
Summary: What happens when a girl named Alexia dicovers her power to enter peoples dreams and Sylar is after her.
1. Extrodinary Girl

She knew she needed sleep but every time she would close her eyes and start to sleep she would enter someonelses dreams. This all started a couple of weeks ago. Sometimes the dreams would be pleasant like the ones that make you want to never wake up others were nightmares. She desperately wanted to control whatever this was but she didn't know how. She wanted to tell someone but there was no one to tell. _If I tell my parents I think I'm entering peoples dreams they'll think they adopted some lunatic. None of my friends would understand either _she thought. Alexia wanted to just focus on school approaching and her fifteenth birthday party. Tomorrow was the first day of Avon High School and Alexia was a freshman. She wanted everything to be perfect from her outfit to her hair. It was three in the morning and she was wide awake so she decided on going on the computer. All of her friends would be sleeping so there was probly no one to talk to but she could still find something else to do like check her email. She logged in and found there was one new message from a Dr. Mohinder Suresh. She opened it up to find out what it said and when she did she was stunned. He said he knew about her extraordinary gift and how a man named Sylar was after her and others like her. There was a number at the bottom and next to it said call me if you have any questions or if you want answers. She was stunned and so many questions raced around in her head. _There are others like me? _She thought. _How did Mohinder know about me if I never told anyone? Who is Sylar and why does he want to kill me? _Quickly she grabbed the phone and without thinking dialed the number.

"Hello?" said the man who sounded like he just woke up.

"Um yes I'm looking to talk to a man named Mohinder Suresh my name is Alexia."

"I'm Mohinder and I'm so glad you answered my email not too many people do." He said.

"Of coarse I did I've just been developing this power and I don't know what it is and what to do with it besides you said you had answers."

"I do." He said.

They spent a lot of time on the phone and he told her about the list his father created and how her real parents were on it. Then he explained about Sylar and why he kills people like her. Alexia didn't even notice what time it was until she herd her alarm clock go off.

"I have to get ready for school." she said.

"Ok well I would really like to meet you some day." Mohinder said.

"My adopted parents or anybody for that matter knows my ability so that might be a problem." She said solemnly.

"I see" he said "well email when you get the chance and we will further our conversation good luck at school." he said.

"Thanks." she said back.

"Bye Alexia."

"Bye Mohinder." and she hung up the phone.

In a way Alexia was happy she no longer felt like the world was crashing down on her she felt special. She got of her pajamas and into a t-shirt and jeans. She put her long black hair into a bun and headed downstairs to say good morning to her adopted parents. Alexia called them Doug and Miranda because she knew no matter how loving they were they weren't her biological parents. Alexia refused to call them mom and dad which they were perfectly fine with. After saying good bye to everyone she quickly meant up with her two best friends in the whole world Roxanne and Matt.

"Wow I can't believe were freshman." said Roxanne.

"Yeah I feel old." said Matt.

"Hey I'm the one turning fifteen in a couple days." Alexia said

"That's right your throwing a big party right?" asked Roxanne.

"Yup I decided it's going to be at my house my parents said its ok and that they need a night alone" Alexia was so excited it was her first unsupervised party at her house.

"Well were heeerrrreee" Matt said jokingly as if we were in a horror movie.

They were entering Avon High School.


	2. Unexspected Visitor

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except my OC's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to be going fine. Most of the teachers were nice and she liked all her classes except for math but she couldn't help but think about what was happening to her these "powers". She and Mohinder's conversation kept playing over and over in her head. Then the bell rang. All the students ran to their lockers and to their friends. Alexia meant up with Roxanne and Matt to walk to her house to do the little homework they had.

"So Alexia what do you think of Mrs. Belle our math teacher?" said Roxanne.

"Even though I hate math I thinks she seems ok."

"She seems more like a lady with no life at all except for a love of mathematics. She was the only one of our teachers who gave us homework." said Matt.

"Homework or no homework I still thought the day went pretty good." said Roxanne and they all agreed as the arrived at Alexia's house.

"Hi Doug, hi Miranda" Alexia said "Is it ok if Matt and Roxanne and I work on some homework in my room?"

"Of coarse it is Alexia" said Miranda as she was looking through her cookbook. "As long as it's ok with their parents."

As her friends were calling their parents Alexia decided to go up stairs to her room and check her email. There she saw she had one new message from Mohinder. Right when she was about to open it her friends walked in and she quickly closed it before they could see it.

"Ok my parents said it would be alright as long as I'm home bye five something about my little brother's first soccer game." Said Roxanne.

"Same here I got to be home bye five- thirty so I'll probly just leave when Roxie does."

Roxanne sometimes liked to be called Roxie.

"Alexia what are you going to wear tomorrow" asked Roxanne who loved fashion as she was looking through Alexia's closet.

"Oh no I'm staying here if all your two are going to talk about is clothes and make up."

Ignoring Matt she pulled out a black shirt and a plaid mini skirt and handed it to Alexia "wear this with your star necklace." She said.

"You know I always do."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

Alexia never took her necklace off it was a birthday present from her parents before they died in a car crash.

After about two hours of talking and watching television Roxanne and Matt went home. The minute after they left Alexia ran upstairs to her computer to see what her new email said. In it Mohinder answered the last question she asked about how Sylar took other powers. She knew he killed them but then what. She almost threw up when she read he cuts their skull open and eats their brains. She couldn't believe it. That's what he wants to do to her all because she can enter dreams and according to Mohinder manipulate them. She heard Miranda call her to come eat dinner so she went down stairs. After a few minutes of telling about their days well eating the wonderful dinner Miranda made Alexia couldn't help but think about Sylar.

"May I be excused?" she said.

"Are you sure you barely even touched your dinner" said Doug.

"Yeah I'm sure it's just been one long day I think I need to lay down foe a little bit."

"Ok if you need us we'll be down here." Said Miranda.

"Ok" she said as she walked upstairs to her room where she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She was right about to fall asleep until she heard her door open but when she opened her eyes to see who it was no one was there.

"Hello? Anyone here" she said.

"Hi my name is Peter Petrelli Mohinder sent me." said a man who appeared. He looked mid- twenties with black hair a few bangs in his eyes.

"My name is Alexia but Mohinder probly already told you that. How did you-"

"I can turn invisible among other things" he said interrupting her.

"Why did Mohinder send you I just meant him today?"

"We think Sylar is going to come after you soon."

"I know he told me I've been thinking about it all day he forgot to mention you."

"Well I only meant him a couple of times." he said looking around her room.

"So you can turn invisible is that your power?" she said curiously.

"One of them. See I can absorb powers all I have to do is meet them and I can mimic their power."

"That's a cool power" she said fascinated.

"What's yours" he asked.

"Mohinder says I can enter people's dreams and in time manipulate them. I haven't really gotten control of it through since I just discovered it a couple of weeks ago.

"Well I was the same way when I discovered my powers it put me in a coma for two weeks."

"What are your parent's powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of the people I've meant parent have had powers too."

"I don't know both of my parents died in a car crash when I four."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok you didn't know. I'm just happy I can talk about my ability with someone. I'm afraid if I tell my adopted parents about this they would put me in a mental institute. How did you tell your family?"

"Well my brother can fly and my niece can regenerate so having special abilities kind of runs in my family."

"Lucky. So far I know you can fly regenerate, turn invisible, and do what I can do anything else?"

"Let's see I can read minds, travel time, paint the future, and I am telekinetic."

"That's amazing."

"Your right it is amazing I used to be just a hospice nurse. Then I discovered this power."

"So now that you're here what are you going to do?"

"I guess protect you from Sylar."

"About Sylar have you ever fought him?"

"Only twice, once I got killed but regenerated. Second time I was in New York City there was a group of us people like me and you. Sylar had recently acquired the power to go nuclear and I was the only one able to stop him. Right after I started to absorb his power and blow up half of the city a man named Hiro Nakurmura stabbed him with a samurai sword. He lost so much blood we all assumed he was dead but recently we found people murdered who were on the list."

"I have one question how did you not blow up New York City?"

"My brother Nathan flew me up to a safe distance and I did explode but I regenerated."

"And your positive Sylar is coming for me."

"Well were not positive but his last victim lived about a thousand miles from here and we think he's coming here next."

"That's why you're here."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to bed I'm exhausted. If you want to the guest bedroom is downstairs and if you wait until my parents go to bed you could watch television."

"Maybe I'll do that." as he was right about to leave Alexia asked him. "Why are you doing this you don't even me and you cam here all the way from New York to put your own life at risk just so you can save mine."

"He has killed so many innocent people I have to stop him once and for all."


End file.
